No Light, No Light
by StoriesofDarkness
Summary: On a planet with no light, McKay attempts to get the puddle jumper working again so that they can head home. Written 2014. Completed. Set sometime in Season Two. No Spoilers. Team fic.


Stargate Atlantis

**No Light, No Light**

_**StoriesofDarkness**_

**Summary**: On a planet with no light, McKay attempts to get the puddle jumper working again so that they can head home.

**Rated**: G

**Tags**: team, friendship, light humor, monsters in the dark, mission fic, season four, puddle jumpers, alien planet, other

**Notes**: I do not own Stargate Atlantis. Title for the fic was inspired by Florence and the Machine's song 'No Light, No Light', which I also don't own. (Also inspired loosely from the movie Pitch Black.)

**Word Count**: 800 

* * *

"Well, this is lovely."

"Rodney, put a sock on it."

"No, seriously. We come to a planet, after it's been listed in the Ancient Database as completely blank-which we ALL know is always something _bad_-and what do we find? We find that there's absolutely no light here at all. Even our flashlights don't work. Hell, even the _puddle jumper_ doesn't work. I'd love to have Riddick with us right about now, too, by the way, because I can't see a _damn thing._"

"I fear that Dr. McKay does have a point, Colonel." Teyla said, sounding regretful. "I too, am having a hard time seeing anything in this utter darkness. There are not even any stars."

"Maybe it's a shield?" Rodney mused thoughtfully. "It would explain keeping the stars out too. Though why it would make all the lights go out, so to speak, I have no friggin' idea."

"I can see fine," Ronon offered, making the team turn to stare at where his voice came from.

There was a pause, and Ronon added,

"Well, not as good as usual. But I can see trees and ground and bushes. There's also some tiny creatures running about, so be careful."

"We're being careful," Sheppard reassured him, his voice tight with anxiety. "Don't worry, we're being _very_ careful, as in not moving at all. We're still in the puddle jumper,"

"Actually, I'm just outside it." Ronon admitted.

"Ronon!"

"Nothing!" Rodney complained, as he was trying to work with his flashlight. "Absolutely, hellishly, _nothing_. I HATE not being able to see!"

"Maybe this was why the ancients put it into the database," Teyla mused. "As a means of studying this planet further."

"Makes sense," Sheppard agreed. "Ronon, you better be back inside the jumper." Sheppard added. "You're the only one of us what can see anything-help McKay fix the jumper so we can get the hell out of here."

Ronon grumbled, but not loud enough that the others heard him. Rodney was complaining loudly and to anyone that listened that he couldn't fix anything because he couldn't see.

"Here," Ronon offered. "I'll be your eyes. Tell me what you need,"

"Panel on the bottom, in the middle of the seat, next to the floor," Rodney instructed. There was noise, and then Ronon said,

"Got it."

"Pull out everything. I don't care if you can't tell what it is, just give it to me, and I'll figure out what it is,"

Ronon-used to how McKay ordered everyone about-began doing as instructed. With every item that Rodney didn't need, he tossed it to the floor in dismissal, and then finally,

"Ha! Alright, now,"

As Rodney was issuing orders to Ronon on how to fix the jumper, Sheppard glanced at where he thought Teyla might be, and said,

"You know, this is the first time we've ever come onto a planet like this. Think it might've been a defense against the wraith? Don't they need to see?"

"Yes, I believe that they do. And that's quite possible," Teyla said thoughtfully. "But Ronon said he only saw creatures, not people," She added.

"Maybe they're not up close to the gate?" Sheppard mused. "It'd make for an interesting refuge from the wraith, though. Could you imagine a few months in this…darkness?" He asked, shuddering in spite of himself and glad no one could see him do so.

"I could not," Teyla admitted, sounding troubled by the mere thought.

The jumper suddenly turned on, and lights blared out at them, blinding them momentarily. Creatures outside screamed in surprised agony from the unexpected light, and Sheppard quickly moved to dial the gate.

"Everyone hold on. We're heading home!"

The gate opened up, and the light left the planet, leaving it once again in pure utter darkness.

* * *

**End**


End file.
